pottermorefandomcom-20200223-history
User talk:Xensyria
Welcome Hi, welcome to Pottermore Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the The Boy Who Lived page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Head of Ravenclaw (Talk) 11:43, May 26, 2012 Hello! Seems like you're the most active contributer on this wiki at the moment xD I just saw your to-do list, and I'd like to let you know me and a friend of mine have done a few of the items on it today ;) Viridis Aureus made the pets pages and has been working on adding all the missing spells - not sure if he finished it, though. I'm working on the missing moments (following the example of the first moment that was done) at the moment; I've just finished chapter 2. I'm using the Pottermore Guide I wrote for all the details ^_^ I've also gone through the categories a bit and organised things there. Some pages had not been added to categories at all or had been put in the wrong category - that has been fixed now! I'm actually Head Moderator on the Pottermore Fan Forum and I found this wiki today, because I was looking for the maximum spell potency of Incendio. I noticed it wasn't correct on here (it said 120 but I'd gotten 124 on it already) and looked around a bit more. I saw a lot of work to be done, so I posted about this on PFF. We're making it a little community project to help make this wiki the best it can be. It seems you're doing that too, so it would be great if you could stop by and coordinate what we do, so we don't accidentally create a lot of things which have to be fixed ;) RhynnPFF 13:08, June 1, 2012 (UTC) Hey there. You seem to be the senior member around here (I believe we brushed sides briefly earlier at the PFF) and I just wanted to say hi. I'm new to the whole wiki thing, so please tell me if I'm doing anything wrong. Should the pages on the site refer only to Pottermore, or may I throw in other canon titbits. Thanks! ~ Rumbleroar (Rumble) PS: I've just been adding to the spells that didn't have pages yet. Is this alright? Thanks a million! ^_^ XxLunataLuvxX (talk) 01:27, August 26, 2012 (UTC)Lune I'm just trying to win badges. Sorry if you don't like my editing but it's not that confusing. All people have to do is type what they're looking for and that's it. Bye. Thank for you reverting those pages to their original state. I have been cleaning up after that kid all morning and he keeps changing them back.OwlSeer :No problem. I try to keep an eye on the Wiki when I can, but without admin powers there's not much we can do at the moment. :I've sent an email to Rhynn to ask if she'd be willing to grant me the rights to block vandal like him, but by the looks of it you're the much more active editor, so if she replies I'll put in a good word for you too :) :Until then I think I'll just try not to feed the troll, and once it's stopped I'd be happy to help with the cleanup. See you around. --xensyriaT 17:20, March 6, 2013 (UTC) :Thanks again. :) At least they seem to have stopped for now.